Losing my grip
by Holly-Rawrrr
Summary: I lost my grip so I searched for something else to cling onto, something that I could control, but the thing I grip is dangerous.   He used to be my ground. R&R.
1. Excited

I could feel the excitement bubbling up at the back of my throat as my eyes caught onto the familiarity of the fresh salty breeze and the smell of the fish markets. Even though I don't particularly like the smell, taste and pretty much the sight of fish it still seemed to set off the butterflies that fluttered inside my stomach. My sister who sat in the passenger seat with her feet dangling on the dashboard gave my brother instructions to indicate and turn off to the far right lane. My sister, Hayley is 19 and is taking a year off before she starts university. Usually she wouldn't accompany us on our trip to our holiday house, which we share with family friends, because our parents are on a business trip and they thought it would be absolutely joyous that we spend our summer with Leon, my dads friend and his three boys. It's not that I won't enjoy the beach, I mean I love this place I practically grew up here but lets just say Damon and me, one of Leon's boys, didn't end last time on good terms.

My thoughts were interrupted when my brother, Reliy attempt to beat the red light. Did anyone tell him yellow means to slow down, not speed up? I didn't say this because I was told to think before I say something the only reason I say this things is to get attention, I am not hiding who I am I am an intention seeker. I'm the type of person who says the things that come into my head automatically. Everyone who's near me may as well be a mind reader the way I babble. But this visit is going to be different because I'm going to be different I'm not going to let everyone control me I won't be the little baby Stella everyone has grown so used to. I'm old enough to look after myself and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

My brother started honking the horn as we approached the big blue coloured house. Yep 18 and still acting like a 10 year old, I still can't believe my sister actually let him drive. My sister fixed up her the blonde hair (she got extensions put in the other week) and reapplied her lip-gloss. My brother also inherited my mums blonde hair and high check bones. Both got the beauty and of course with my luck I got the light brown hair, freckles, my small-sloped nose and not to mention the fact that I'm not the most skinniest, lets just say I'm not a Barbie doll like my sister. The only thing we all had in common was our looks was our blue eyes and straight teeth as we all had braces.

As we got closer down the long sand covered drive way I saw the long lean structure of James. He was 18 now and his sand coloured hair was cut short for the summer his deep green eyes squinted as he tired to see through the tinted windows as our family car approached the house, He still had the ability to take my breathe away and add those couple of butterflies to my stomach. The way he never got surprised and always was ready for what came next no matter how out of the ordinary always blew me away.

A soon as our family car stoped, James was accompanied by Jace who was 19 and inherited his mothers, who had sadly died when we were all young, gorgeous wavy brown hair which had grown dramatically since last time I saw him, It was nearly below his neck now, he also had green eyes and had obviously been working out. Unfortunately they all treated me like their younger sister, which meant they were in charge. My brother got out of the drivers seat and bear hugged both James and Jace at the same time, leaving the door open. My sister made a show of getting out of he car and making sure she showed off her long tanned legs. Which impressed James and Jace and grossed out Reliy. It was my turn I smoothed down my hair, as I got out and reminded myself to be mature and hold my head high. James and Jace had just finished hugging Hayley when they came over to me. Hayley went to help Reliy with our lugged.

"Hey" I said in an excited voice, at least I managed to suppress some of my excitement. They both gave double look, when James broke the awkward silence with a big hug.

"Look who's all grown up" James teased then let Jace have his hug.

"What happened to the braces?" He teased as he gave me a squeeze that lifted me off the ground. Reliy came back around with both his luggage, and mine looking around with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Where's my luggage carrier" He asked giving the brothers a smile to let them know he was joking. By "Luggage carrier" he meant Damon. Damon is nearly 18 now and from last time I saw him he had really tanned skin with blonde hair. We don't know where he got his looks from but he still had those same deep green eyes like his brothers.

"Oh" James realised what Reliy had meant "he's at work in town working as a waiter, trying to save up for a car" he rolled his eyes implying that was never gong to happen.

"What and missed our arrival" Hayley teased trying to carry three bags at once. Jace noticed this and helped her by taking them all into the house. I took my luggage from Reliy and followed after Jace into the house while James held the door open for us, He still was a gentleman.

The salty breeze was over powered by the smell of musk and scented candles when I stepped inside the house. All was the same, the view of the beach, the rectangular pool that that took over the back garden, the beach themed house and the old path way that lead to the one and only beach that was always only occupied by us, well mostly me as it's the only place that isn't vacated by all the boys and Hayley.

Jace showed me to my new room as my old one was apparently turned into a study, as it was more convenient on that side of the house as it was next store to Leah's room. Even though it hurt to not be notified before all of my stuff got moved to the other side of the house I plastered a smile on my face and thanked Jace for putting all my stuff in my new room. Jace was exactly like my bother both act like ten year olds and don't care what others think as long as they are happy and let me tell you ninety nine percent of that time they are so bright they practically shine. It just ruins their personality when they attempt to do stupid things, which happens a lot, but hey at least they have fun. To be truthful I'm sort of jealous of Reliy and Jace's capability to be ecstatic and happy most of the time. I'm not the happiest person on earth and all ways see the bad side of things before the good.

My room was smaller then my last one and was pretty boring square, pale yellow walls, two cupboards one the right side of the wall and a king single bed, the same bed as the one that was in my room last time, my bed. There was a box on my bed containing all my stuff, which wasn't much just some old jewellery and teddy bears that I got when I was nine.

By the time I unpacked all my clothes which were mostly new stuff I got from mum as a birthday present which were surprisingly fashionable, it was six o'clock and we were just about to lose the least of the suns light so I put on my new blue flip flops and quickly trotted down to the living room and out the back doors. I ran into Hayley sun bathing in her new tiny black bikini. She put down the magazine and stared at me, well I think she was staring at me I couldn't tell through the big, dark sun glasses she wore.

"What cha doing, dinners almost ready James cooking so don't stay out to long" she said in a responsible voice which she always put on when around me like I was to young and needed to be looked after twenty four seven. Still I kept calm.

"Why is James cooking" That was a talent I didn't know about well I'll just say I didn't surprise me that James can cook.

"Leah's out for a week something went wrong with the shipping of some of his products" I could tell her attention was seeping back to the magazine so not bothering to answer I hurried down the old pathway down to the beach before the sun went down.

I liked the beach just walking along at the rim of the water; it was a place I could think while I dug my toes into the sand with every step. I was nervous about seeing Damon after last time I saw him. We were together, we wanted to be but things got in the way of our relationship and it didn't end well. I could tell he still cared for me but I wasn't sure if it was the brotherly love or something else. What if he went back to bossing me around like the others? I think that would be the sign that he has gone back to my elder brother. I hadn't noticed it had grown dark but it looked like it had been dark for a while now so I headed back for dinner, hoping I wasn't late.

As soon as I entered the dining room I found them, including Damon who looked the same but was wearing a t-shirt with the restraints logo on the left corner, seated around the dinner table.

"Finally decided to join us, Stel" Jace crooned from next to Reliy.

"Yeah sorry I lost track of time" I said taking my seat next to Hayley and James. We were having Steak and vegetables for dinner, which looked great but I just didn't feel like eating but I stuffed it down anyway. When I started eating the table erupted with talking the boys kept their conversation to themselves and Hayley and me sat there trying to listen in on what they were talking about. Something about who won in soccer last night I was trying to think what name I heard my brother screaming at the TV last night when my thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang, I had forgotten I had it in my back pocket. It was Mike probably trying to apologise about ditching me at the party the other night for a couple of friends he had met at soccer camp, I wasn't going to give in with a phone call even though he was my best friend.

"You have friends Stella, wow" Jace teased and he was rewarded with a laugh from Reliy and Hayley. I ignored Jace's comment and went to the living room, which was next store to the dining room as I answered the call.

"Hi " I said in a flat tone to let him know I was pissed.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about the other night I wasn't thinking I was half high" Excuses, excuses.

"Oh you were drunk that's ok then" I said sarcastically.

"Stella you were drunk to and you have done stuff that's pissed me off but I have forgiven you so you should do the same I promise not to do it again" He paused waiting for my answer which I didn't give so he went on "I promise not to do it again I've learnt my lesson" He meant what he said and he also said it in a sincere voice.

"I was drunk on Saturday to but you didn't see me ditching you, I never have I said in a angry voice. He stayed quiet for a few moments and just when I was starting to think he had hung up on me he whispered.

"I'm sorry" I believed him, "But are we still on for the beach" I let him off.

"Ok just give me some time I let you know later, bye" I hung up before he could answer, he was driving his new car over to the beach party down the road in a couple of nights to seem me, i headed back to the dining room. When I entered everyone was looking at me.

"Um what?" I said in a confused voice.

Reliy answered "Who was that on the phone?" He sounded angry.

"Why?" I refused to get Mike involved in why Reliy was angry and why everyone was looking at me.

"Where did you go Saturday night?" Aw crap I was busted I wasn't a meant to go to the party. I wasn't sure he had heard the whole conversation between mike and me so I stayed quiet biting my lip. "Stella did you go to the party on Saturday?" Act natural I had to get out of this.

"No" I said offended he would think such a thing. It was besides the point that I did.

"Don't lie we heard the whole conversation" I let out a the breathe I hadn't even known I'd been holding.

"Why were you even listening" I shouted pissed.

"Why were you at the party getting smashed you were a meant to be a Lilly's!" He shouted back to match my tone.

"I wasn't smashed!" I admitted to him. He just looked at me expectantly. "Why are you so angry you're been to parties without mum and dad's permission before!" Oh no that sentence gave him the chance to give me the lecture that I was to young and he was old enough now so I stormed up to my room and slammed the door before he could start the lecture.


	2. Frastrated

I must have fallen asleep when I stormed off last night because when I awoke it was 5:30am so I decided I had had enough sleep and put on a short, yellow summer dress, that complemented my hips, so I could go for a walk down by the beach before everyone woke up and Reliy got the chance to start the lecture.

On the way past the kitchen someone was looking through the fridge probably looking for breakfast. He turned around or should I say Damon turned around and jumped when he saw me standing they're looking at him.

"I don't remember you being the early riser," He said in a flat tone. But it was true I usually wasn't.

"I got to sleep early," I said really wanting to be outside now instead of in a really awkward situation like this.

"Just out of curiosity what did you do on Saturday night?" Just like that all of the years we have spent together came rushing back and I went like he was my actual brother.

"It doesn't matter you'll just run off and tell Reliy! Why would I even tell you?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"Because sooner or later it's going to come out anyway" He seemed astonished I couldn't figure this out by myself.

"Not if I can help it" I mumbled as I walked out of the kitchen to the pool and sat in one of the sun baking chairs I knew he was going to follow me so I didn't go all the way down to the beach, here I could make an easy escape if needed. He followed me outside with a yogurt and sat in the chair next to mine.

"All I know is that you went to a party," he said in a way that was a meant to make me fill in the rest of the details. I did not want to go through this today so I attempted to end it.

"Yep and that's all" I said closing my eyes settling back into the chair, not needing to say anymore

"Did you drink?" He asked.

"Yep" I said expressionless. I opened my eyes to see his reaction and he seemed like that was not the answer he had wanted. He let out a breath.

"Your brother is not going to be happy" He said matter of factly.

"Of course he will because he isn't going to find out," I hissed. And as soon as I finished the sentence Damon leapt up and headed for my brothers room. I was onto him instantly jumping up onto his shoulder tying to tackle him. But he slowed but kept walking.

"Stop!" I yelled into his ear but he didn't seem fazed. "Don't tell, I'm allowed to drink!" He stopped when I said let yanking me off his shoulders and turning to face me.

"You are not allowed to drink and I'm telling so next time you won't drink because you will know the consequences!" He seemed worried. But it only last a second because the next thing I knew he was already walking up the stairs to my brothers room. I ran up the stair and went throw his legs and tried to push from the front with both my hands on his chest but he jabbed me which made me jump, there was no use. I gave up so went back down to the sun bathing chairs by the pool and worked on my tan. I decided on a different tactic, act natural.

I was starting to get sunburnt so I started to head into the kitchen. Hayley walked past me completely ignoring my and went to work on her tan again. Everyone was in the kitchen James and Reliy were sitting at the table eating, Damon was reading the newspaper and Jace was searching the cupboards for food. All ignoring me so I went on through the kitchen and up to my room where I stayed until lunchtime unpacking all my new clothes that didn't seem to interest me as much as they used to. When that was finished I decided to stare at the wall numbly it was better then being down stairs in the middle of a game of the silent treatment.

I hadn't eaten a proper meal since lunchtime yesterday and I still wasn't hungry, I usually eat snacks throughout the day but since I have been here things have changed with my eating habits. Someone knocked on my door.

"Stella lunch!" She was ignoring me to I could tell by her flat tone. She probably didn't care if I came down for lunch or not. I decided I might as well come down but not for lunch, I already memorised where every chip in the walls were located. I didn't want to confront them so I went straight out the front door and around the back up to the sun bathing chairs so I could see the what little view I had of the beach. My knees were getting a bit red at the top so I was about to go in when Hayley came out and sat in on of the sun bathing chairs next to me. She pretended not to notice me and I did the same. But I could help noticing the difference in size in our legs. She had perfect, skinny, tanned, long legs and mine were tanned but not long and skinny like hers and I hated that. I didn't like to be seen next to her she was one of those people who starve themselves to look good, lets just say I'm not like that.

I was busy thinking so I didn't see Reliy come out and sit in the sun bathing chair on the other side of me. He sat up facing me with a stern look on his face. Great.

"So you lied to us, went out to a party drinking?" He asked but what was I a meant to say, 'yeah I think so but I was to smashed to remember' not a good opening line.

"I'm old enough to" I stated to see if he would snap. It was kind of true, I was sixteen and that's when he started I just think he still thinks I'm he's little baby sister still.

"No you are not Stella! I'm allowed to do these things because"

"I'm only two years younger!" I tried to reason.

"Exactly TWO YEARS" He basically yelled into my face using his hands in big movements to make what he was saying clearer. Mphht. There was no use trying to reason with Reliy.

"Ok I'll will not get drunk until I'm legally of age" I said keeping my emotions in check. Which was hard because I was on the verge screaming into his ear until it went through his brain and out the other side. Yep I was that close. It seemed to stumble him that I would give up so easily it even caught Hayley's attention.

"You…what?...r really" he stuttered.

"Yep" I said in the flattest tone I could manage.

"Ok then, but don't think I'm uuumm not angry at you any more." Oh yeah! He was completely and utterly confused.

"No" I said pretending to be offended, "why would it even cross my mind" I was shaking my head to show my concern. I could practically feel the sarcasm dripping of my voice. It amazes me how he missed it. It's the ten year old shining through.


	3. Wounded

I skipped dinner that night. I wanted to give Reliy the chance to fill everyone in on the details of our short fight. My days usually consisted here of sun bathing, swimming and eating with the rare opportunity of being invited out with Hayley and the boys. When Damon and me were a thing he used to hang back here with me and we'd play silly games like 'would you rather' or we would watch movies and go swimming. We would always race down to the beach to see who could make it to the end of the wharf down at the south side of the beach. Making it to the end of the wharf was on another thing but jumping off was another? Damon would always build up the courage first and I always followed.

A short knock on my door aroused me from my thoughts.

" Who is it?" I could hear the joyful chime in my voice. The happiness of my thoughts leaking out of my voices. The door cracked open causing the old wooden floorboards o creak with protest. Damon walked in, speak of the devil I mean think of the devil.

"You hungry there's still some left over pizza" He asked making an effort to keep his eyes on mine as I was sprawled on my bed in my new blue summer pjs.

Not thinking of an answer I said "No thanks" and turned the other way. I was pissed at him for telling Reliy. I was really pissed.

He sighed. If I had to try to say sorry to me and get me to forgive you I would be double sighing. " Stel, I was only trying to look out for you" he tried to reason.

"You can shut he door on your way out" I said trying to ignore him.

This would be on of those times where Damon rolls his eyes. I turned around to check, yes a big eye roll indeed. I continued to stare at him waiting for him to leave but knowing he wouldn't. He signed again.

" Ok be pissed. But we are going out to a party at nine…"

"…Really? We?" I sat up in bed instantly brightening up, he never usually invited me to the parties they all went to. But when I saw his face and the awkward angel his mouth was set I new I had taken it the wrong way.

"Um no just Hayley, James, Jace, Reliy and me" he said with I sorry look on his face.

"Oh" is all I could say. I could feel my face fall.

"Don't look so sad Stella what do you expect? After you just snuck out to a party and got smashed," He reasoned.

He had a fair point but still. "Ok then um I'll see you," I said leaning back down into my pillow. He seemed to give up or not want to go through this with me because he walked out of my room closing the door behind him, slamming it with unnecessary force.

I decided to go for a walk down the beach after they left even though I really wasn't meant to leave the house when they weren't around. It was nice down there. Peaceful. I shifted through all the memories of Damon and me. We used to slide down the hills that intercepted the pathway. We would see how far out we could swim into the beach. I remember one time I got caught in a rip and Damon jump on his bogie board and swam from the side into the rip to get me. That was the day my crush really started developing. The breeze sliced across my face and through my hair raising goose bumps on my skin. It was getting late they would probably be back soon.

I started to head back up the big hill blocking the pathway back to the house, I was still caught up in some of the memories Damon and I shared when I felt something sharp dig into my right shin.

I yelled out in pain. It was dark so I couldn't see what exactly had sliced me but I was guessing it was deep as a stinging sensation spread up my leg and I felt a warm liquid oozed down my leg. I was guessing it was a stick. I limped back to the house gritting my teeth every time pressure was put on my right leg. As soon as I entered the house I took a peck at my wounded as soon as I did I wished I hadn't. There was a long slash going across ay shin and holy hell did it hurt. I hoisted my leg over the sink and squeezed the sponge as I ran the water over my cut. I leaned down to the cupboard to my left to grab the medical kit.

I opened the medical kit to find boxes of medication like panadol and also bandits and ointments. After searching I found a roll of bandage, so like I saw in movies, I started to wrap it around my shin. I hope I was doing this right. I was totally freaking out.

Soon my shin was wrapped up and the bleeding had subsided, so I packed the medical kit back up and made my slow way up to my room where I collapsed onto my bed hoping that my rainbow striped donor covers didn't get ruined. I swear as soon as I hit my pillow I was fast asleep I think it was the adrenaline that wore off leaving me tried.


	4. Caught

I woke up to the soft chores of the birds singing. It was a great way to wake up and as I straightened my arms and got ready to jump out of bed that good mood drained away. Not even the birding singing could keep me screaming out as I landed on my right leg. I forgot, well at least I was hoping it was a dream. But the pain that went stabbing up my leg was no dream. I quickly sat back down and thanked Jace for changing my room other wise I would have woken up the whole house.

I built up the courged to go peek at my window and regretted it. The rain beat hard against the window making it hard for me to see anything a metre or two beyond the house. I turned to my alarm clock it was 11 o'clock. The rain didn't look like it was going to leave. I guess I should be thanking my lucky stars because it would have been hard trying to hide my leg from the others on a nice day when I was meant to be swimming and walking along the beach.

I slowly put on my long black Jeanie paints and a mid drift singlet and practised walking in my room by pacing from the bed to the door a couple of times. No one has knocked on my door yet that probably meant they had a lat night.

I finally got a walking tecknic that didn't scream injured leg and slowly eased my door open and slithered down the stairs into the kitchen area. No one was awake yet well at least in the kitchen. Surprisingly I wasn't hungry. Well that was untrue I could definitely feel my tummy and it was not full but I liked being hungry ones in a while it reminded me that I can be like Hayley if I really wanted to be. But I still turned on the kettle to make my morning coffee.

When my coffee was ready I sat down on the kitchen beach staring out the French doors that lead to the pool. It was relaxing watching the water hit the pool it made me nearly forget about the pain in my leg, nearly.

Nearly jumped out of my seat when someone opened the fridge. James turned around with the milk in his hands. Oh boy did he look tried, his eyes were practally hanging out of his head.

"Morning" He said putting all of his attention into getting all the milk into his cup. He didn't succussed.

"I guess you had a good time last night" I questioned knowing he probably didn't remember.

"Don't yell" James complained making an attempt to cover his ears.

I giggled this was going to be fun. Me in a house full of hung over teens the things I could do. Jace came down next looking like his brother.

"I would say it was a good morning but it is not" He said whilst covering his eyes with the back of his hands. I sighed and moved to the kitchen table bringing my coffee with me, as I got comfortable in my chair making sure to put my leg in front of me Hayley stumbled into the kitchen and occupied the chair next to me in matter of seconds. Wow she had a bad hang over. She moaned.

"What did you guys do last night?" I truly wanted to know they never got this hung over, usually.

Hayley answered," We went to umm Jason's was it and let me tell you he had some strong stuff, I think" she rested her head on the table giving up talking. Reliy wasn't much different he trotted over to the fridge with his eyes dropping down his face. He didn't bother to talk he just gave me a once over to see if I was still in on piece when he was satisfidy that I didn't seemed to have done anything he leaned against the kitchen beach staring out the window while he slowly drunk the juice he had gotten from the fridge. I was going to have so much fun today.

"So guys" I said loudly making sure they all groaned at the sound of my voice. " I just want to know we are doing today? Because I was thinking I would go somewhere tonig…" I was interrupted.

"Oh really" Damon crooned as he entered the kitchen and he was defiantly not hung over. "Where were you thinking of going?" He questioned cockily, raising his an eyebrow.

"Um n nowhere" I stumered, I was not expecting this, "important" I challenged.

"Feel free to share" He sundered over to the kitchen table and sat down opposite me. He was enjoying this I could tell be the way his mouth was ever so slightly turned up at the corners. He crossed his arms over his chest. I was planning on them being to hung over so I could get out of the house for a while and venture down to the beach further down the road there was almost always a party because it was shaded by the tall trees so no parentals or guardians could look down to see the illegal activity, it even worked well as a shelter for the rain plus this was the night I was meant to meet Mike.

"Just down to the"

"The beach" He was enjoying this way to much.

Reliy grunted in disagreement. Damon continued to stare me down.

I slitted my eyes a him, "No" I grumpled. He was such a a… I got up to leave before I truly stuffed my plan. Unfortunately I was so caught up in all my fury that I forgot about my leg. I whimpered as the pain slashed harshly up my leg. I quickly sat back down and bit my lip until I taste blood. I was to late I could see the concern glaze over his eyes I even got James attention.

" You ok?" Concern filled his voice.

"Yeah" I mumbled, I had to think of something quick he was starting to get out of his chair to come around the other side of the table.

" Yeah" I said in a more sturdy voice " Just a stomach ache". He looked down at my leg as I favouritised it. I tied to cover it up but he saw. " A stomach ache" I assured him.

"ok then" he got up to leave taking my half full coffee cup with him.

"Hey I'm not finished"

"ssshhhh" Hayley and Jace grumbled in sync.

Damon looked down at the cup then mumbled an apologue and put the glass down on the bench.

"Here" He said as he wondered over to the sink. I stared the cup and decided drinking my coffee was not worth the pain that it causes in my leg to be dragged over to the bench.

"Actually yeah I'm finished"

Damon start to walk into the longue while saying, " Well then put it in the sink" I knew what he was doing he was trying to make me walk to see what was wrong with me.

" Hey you put the cup there so you put it into the sink. I said, turning my neck to see him sitting in the single language chair staring at me.

"Hey your coffee"

"Just shut up and put the coffee in the sink Stella" Reliy complained.

There was no way to get out of this so I quickly stood up still keeping my hand on the table to ease of some of the pressure. I was limping it was so obvious.

"Stel, why are you limping" James said staring at my legs.

"I'm not" I said as I reached my cup and went to put it in the sink across the bench.

"What happened" Damon said from behind me. Jesus, when did he get there?

"Nothing" I started to limp back to my room.

"Stella" My name rung out.

I turned to see Reliy standing they're looking at me.

"Seriously don't worry I just slept wrong," I said implying that they were making a big deal out of nothing.

"Lets see then" Reliy said motioning for me to come and sit down so he could examine my leg. I limped over and put my left leg on the chair next to me. Damon laughed humourlessly and came and put my right leg on the chair. I flinched from his touch. I watched as Reliy pulled my leg pant leg up to my knee. There was an intake of breath. The blood had seeped though the bandage leaving the bandage half soaked.

"What did you do! " Damon half yelled as Reliy started to unwrap the soggy bandage.

I felt like fainting when I saw it. It was all puffy around the edges and you could tell it was deep.

" Why didn't you tell us, you have infected it" Reliy did this all the time when he was up set or concerned he turned it into anger.

"It's nothing" I snatched my leg up off the chair turned to get the bandage from the medical kit and ran/limped into the bathroom down the hall way, before they could realise what I was doing. I locked the door behind me and cursed as the pain my run/limp had caused me, I was to scared for them to touch my leg.

"Stella it could get seriously infected let me have a look!" Damon shouted through the door. I could hear someone working on the lock but before I could even hoist my leg up on the toilet and start to rewrap my injured leg the lock snapped open. Damon came bragging in. He grabbed the bandage off me and grabbed my leg not looking at me. He was furious. He gently placed my leg over the sink. His actions did not match his expression. He opened the cupboard and pulled out twicers he than ran them under hot water and started to pull out bits of sand and bark from my wound. It hurt like hell on a stick, I whimpered. The sound of my voice seemed to soften Damon's expression because he wasn't as tense anymore. He stoped prodding in my wound. Aaawwww, He stared at me while I stared at my wound.

" Close your eyes" He whispered with alarm. I did as he said closing my eyes tight tensing up. I then felt him pull out along object from my cut. O'ma God. I felt woozy with the pain. My leg buckled from underneath me and I fell into blackness.


	5. Unbelievable

I awoke to a soft thump; it felt like I was only out for a couple of minutes. I wasn't in my bed I suddenly thought. I faintly remember fainting as Damon pulled a long... I groaned, even thinking about it caused me to cringe away. I opened my abnormally heavy eyelids to a red shirt, I slowly raised my head to find his worried eyes trained on mine. He was carrying me like a baby down the hallway up to my room. I was so irritated not because my leg was hurting but because he was carrying me like I baby like his little sister. I know this thought was unreasonable because seriously how else was he meant to carry me? But it still irritated me, I tried to get lose from his hold by pushing off his chest.

" Stella! Stop! Your leg" he warned. Getting a better grip on me. He turned into my room and carefully set my on the bed. But as soon as he set me down on the mattress I was sitting up in bed. A wave of Dizziness over came me.

"Woa" Either the world was spinning with me or I was really dizzy.

Damon pushed my down onto my back. " Lie down before you faint again"

"I'm not going to faint" I answered, stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes, " You ok?" His eyes begged me to say yes. But I wasn't sure why. Either he really wanted me to be all right or he was getting uncomfortable with this situation me lying on a bed with him standing and all, awkward. He shifted uneasily waiting for me to answer.

"Yes, thankyou" I meant it.

"No probs," with that he was over to the door in two quick strides. He looked at me and then averted his eyes to the far wall. "It's best to keep off your foot." He didn't wait for me to answer just closed the door. I listened, as his footsteps grew fainter and fainter. That answered my question he still wasn't ok with what I had done before we broke up, well at least I knew if he knew the whole of it he wouldn't even be talking to me, at least I still got to speak with him. I stayed in bed for most for the day, when night was starting to fall I got out of bed and tested my walking skills. My walking had improved. When I applied pressure to my leg it didn't hurt as much afterwards. But I still wasn't able to walk. Oh no! I completely forgot about Mike. I hobbled over to my nightstand I swiped my phone from it's charger. I texted Mike: 'Injured led What can we do about tonight?' Three minutes later I got my reply 'I could come there?' I thought about that before I texted back. I think I better ask Hayley because there is no way I can get mike through my window. I hobbled down he stair and into the kitchen no one was there. The living room, only James and Reliy I tried to quickly hobble back before Reliy saw me, but I was to slow.

"What cha doing Stella?" He eyed my leg.

"Umm looking for Hayley" He looked up at me with questioning eyes but said she went to work with Damon. He turned he attention back to the TV but still questioned me.

"Why do you want her?"

Crap "Um, well, I just wanted to know, how, I mean if it was ok that Mike come over tonight?" I may as well ask.

"Why's he coming here?" I shifted my weight uncomfortable. James was staring at me.

"Who's Mike?" James questioned.

"A friend" I said to the wall. "Well he wanted to see me." Reliy turned back to the TV while James was still sparing at me, I'll take that as a yes. I quickly limped back to my room and grabbed my phone Mike was going to be sciked. 'Hurt my leg so meet me at the house were stuck for the night. He replied, 'Ouch! Yer be there at 10 traffic xx'. Mike and I weren't going out but we have been close for ages. But I getting the feeling he's drifting away.

Later that night there was a knock on my door I looked over at the door waiting for them to come in. The door creaked open and Jaces husky voice filled the room.

"How's your leg?" He questioned staring at my leg as he strode over and sat at the end of my bed. I sat up against my pillow giving him more space to sit. I haven't even taking notice of my leg since I came out of the darkness; I looked at my leg with curiosity.

Jace laughed, " I guess I can't hurt that much if you have forgotten about it, huh?"

"Yeah it's not as bad as before" I smiled up at him.

" Stella always getting into trouble" He shook his head with a big goofy grin across his face.

" I do not" raising my eyebrows in question of when this has ever happened.

"That is the biggest load of bull I have ever heard! What about last time we were here and you went flying down the sand hill on your boogie board and did a face plant? Oh, and that time you jumped off the wharf and hit your foot on the wharf on the way down?"

"Both accidents! Anyway you seemed to think they were the funniest things in the world.

His green eyes squinted with laughter, " You should have seem your face when you came up from the face plant" He messed up his hair and yelped in the grisliest voice he could managed.

" That was scary you actually sounded like a girl just then" I teased.

He replied by grabbing the pillow from beside my bed a throwing it at my face, he giggled a girly laugh and skipped off the bed to the door trying to act like a girl saying goodnight ad sweet dreams in a high pitched voice on the way out. I smiled at myself when he closed the door and started to skip down the hallway.

"What are you doing I heard Hayley laugh from outside my door.

"Um nothing" He said in a high-pitched voice but then he remembered that he was no longer talking to me and deepened his voice and repeated what he had said. " Uumm grrrr nothing much."  
I laughed to myself. Hayley opened the door without so much as a warning and poked her head in.

"You ok?" She said eyeing my leg with concern.

"Yep, never felt better" I replied in my chirpiest voice.

She looked like she wanted to say more but said her good nights and wandered back down he hallway. What was wrong with these people it was only like 9:30pm. I guess last night really took it out of them. I leaped out of bed and put on my shorts and my grey sloppy Joe with matching ugg's to hide the ugly bandage that hide my even uglier wound. I let out my hair and applied some lip-gloss. By the time I was ready it was 5 past 10, any minute now. I merged form my bedroom and hobbled down the stairs taking in slow. I decided to wait in the lounge so I could in one of the comfy couches. 10 minutes went by then another and another he was 35 minutes late. I guess he was in some really bad traffic. I was beginning to get really bored so I flipped on the TV and started to watch a rerun of The Simpsons. An episode finished and I was beginning to doubt it was the traffic that was keeping him. If what I was feeling was right he is probably down at the beach with a bunch of his new loser friends. He was slipping from my grasp. He even died his dark brown hair lighter because a girl he liked said it would look better. He was losing him self and what sort of friend would I be if I let. But I knew it was out of my control like everything else. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. I couldn't control anything, especially relationships. I decided to give him a call. When I reached my phone up stairs I hesitated if he really was down at the party I don't know if I really want to be friends with someone who does that. I mentally shook myself and quickly dialled his remember before I could change my mind. He picked up on the second ring.

" Yeah" I called here the crowd in the background but refused to belief it.

'Where are you I've been waiting" I checked the clock on my phone and put it back to my ear " More than an hour"

" Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Luke rang and asked what I was doing before I left and I said I was going to see you but he wanted to come down to the beach, so I took him because it was the only chance he was going to get to come down." Someone screamed Mike's name in the background.

I hung up. That was the laziest excuse ever. I used to be his first priority he even put me before himself sometimes but things have changed. I can't keep going after him if he doesn't want to be caught. A tear leaked from my eye and a switched clicked. I let out all those unshed tears that have been stored for all those times he had hurt me. I was sick of being hurt and let down like this it had been going on for to long. I cried myself to sleep that night.


End file.
